


[Fanvid] Always

by SCS12



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Always, Fanvids, Gen, Panic At The Disco (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 11:19:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4017784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SCS12/pseuds/SCS12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Music: Always by Panic! At the Disco</p><p>I'm skin and bone; Just a king and a rusty throne. The castle's under siege, but the sign outside says, "Leave me alone." It was always you falling for me. Now there's always time calling for me. I'm the light blinking at the end of the road. Blink back to let me know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Fanvid] Always

_I'm skin and bone;_  
_Just a king and a rusty throne._  
_The castle's under siege,_  
_But the sign outside says, "Leave me alone."_

_It was always you falling for me._  
_Now there's always time calling for me._  
_I'm the light blinking at the end of the road._  
_Blink back to let me know._

_ _

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to follow me at my tumblr dedicated solely to original works (which at the moment consists entirely of Teen Wolf fic and Doctor Who fanvids) [here](http://scs12.tumblr.com/) or my multi-fandom/general tumblr [here](http://theycallmethejackal.tumblr.com/).


End file.
